


Concern

by Gleefreak97



Category: South Park
Genre: Death Implied, Gen, M/M, death mention, handholding? yeah that happens, now onto some real tags lmao, pretty much butters is really concerned for his bff and it's important, this is told in a second pov thing btw just a warning, y'all?? are prob gonna hate me for this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: Concerned for his friend's safety, Butters finds himself tracking Kenny down to get some answers. Will the confrontation lead to a happy ending? Or, some other kind of solution?





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by some sad feelings and a need for some recognition. 
> 
> (Everett, I love you, Boo.)

He had to hurry. If he wasn't quick, he was going to miss his chance. Butters started to walk a bit faster, careful to not actually run down the hallway, since he really didn't want to get in trouble. Still, what he was trying to do and who he was trying to get to was really important so… it really didn't matter if he got detention anyway. 

 

Where was he going, you may ask? He was on his way to find a certain blond in an orange parka. The boy he needed to talk to before he headed home. It was important, he had decided, that he talk to him before he left for home. If he didn't, he wasn't sure he'd actually see the other boy tomorrow. 

 

It had been weeks since he'd actually talked to the other boy. Kenny...Kenny was his best friend. But, the last time they'd spoken, Butters hadn't known how to feel. They had been walking out of the doors of the school when it happened. He had asked what the other boy was going to do after school, hoping that they might be able to do something together. But, the other hadn't answered, only turning to him and offering a small muffle, what sounded like a chuckle. He had then pulled the parka off of his mouth, revealing a smirking face. Butters had blushed, he remembered, surprised by the sudden boldness of the other. Kenny had merely shook his head, mumbled something about not even being able to make it home, and then with a wave, had headed to his bus alone. 

 

All of this confused him. Butters wasn't sure if he had even seen the other boy the next day….or had he? It was all a blur. His memories with Ken were always a blur, a fuzzy recollection of what he could only hope were good times. He had never been so confused in his whole life, and yet he'd never felt as content. Either way, he needed to find Kenny. To talk to him, to ask him if he'd actually made it home that day…. To ease his own mind of what might actually be the truth. 

 

Rushing through the front doors of the school, his eyes scanned the crowd of bustling students. Kenny's  signature parka was never hard to find, and he was quickly spotted by the blue eyed boy. Pushing his way through the groups of chatting kids, he made his way over to Kenny and his usual group of friends. As much as Butters had tried to fit in with all of his peers, he had always been distant from Stan's gang. His personality, he supposed, was just too different from each of them. Stan was too mighty, a jerk that probably didn't even realize how he acted on a daily basis. Kyle was just as bad, an idiot in a whole different sense of the word. And Cartman….. God himself couldn't  convince him to consider that boy a friend of his ever again. The dynamic of their group had never made sense to Butters. Kenny was so,so sweet. And funny to boot! He was so much better than each person at their school, especially better than the idiots he chose to spend his time with. 

Holding his hand out, he lightly placed it on Kenny's shoulder, causing the other to jump slightly before turning in his direction. The taller boy smiled, he could tell (Butters could always tell), and it was hard not to return the gesture. But, he was determined to get his point across, so he kept his face in what he hoped was a neutral expression, something he knew he never did. It wasn't like him to not go along with Kenny's antics, even something as small as a smile, because he meant that much. Kenny's safety, his worth as his friend….he knew that this was much more important than a smile he could always give later. 

 

Kenny quirked his head, obviously confused by his actions. Butters couldn't have him concerned, he decided, so he allowed himself to give a smile smile. That seemed to do the trick, as the other began to glow again, turning back to his friends. But, that wouldn't do. They needed to talk  _ now.  _ If they didn't, who knew how many more sleepless nights Butters would have to endure. 

 

Sliding his hand down the bright sleeve of the parka, he grabbed the taller boys hand, tugging slightly in what he hoped was urgency. A pair of eyes met his own, filled with what he knew was confusion and curiosity. All he could do was jerk his head, hoping that his point got across. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenny nod, and he gave a slight sigh as he heard the other offer a muffled excuse before allowing himself to be dragged away by the shorter boy. 

 

He couldn't walk too fast, he knew. If he did, Kenny would automatically know that something was wrong. Butters didn't want to be any more obvious than he'd already been. He allowed them room to breathe, walking in silence with the other for what seemed like forever. He had yet to drop Kenny's hand, but without it he was afraid that he'd run away; away from this situation and the feelings swirling around in his chest. They went down street after street, passing folks that they knew and others that seemed new, but were really just too distant for him to notice. Before he knew it, he had dragged them to an intersection that he hadn't remembered ever being there, yet he knew that it must've existed before this moment. He stopped in place, dragging the other boy to a halt with him, and hung his head low, avoiding any contact with the other aside from the warmth of their palms.

 

Butters couldn't even bring himself to break the silence he had created. It was Kenny who finally spoke up, letting out a slight cough from underneath his hood. The noise startled his companion, causing him to jump in place. Well, he supposed, it really was now or never, wasn't it? Taking a deep breath, Butters braced himself before speaking. 

 

It all flooded out of him. His concerns, his hopes. All of the assumptions he had made in the past few weeks that had seemed so difficult to even think about were suddenly all too easy to explain. Was Kenny okay? Was everything okay at home? It didn't seem right that he never seemed to make it home by the time everybody else did. Had he been sick a few weeks ago? He was almost sure that Kenny had missed at least a day of school recently, but he couldn't remember. He just couldn't remember, and it wasn't fair that he couldn't remember. How could he be Kenny's best friend if he could barely remember anything they'd ever done together? Did….did he really even know Kenny at all?

 

Before he knew it all of his breath was gone, and he leaned over, gasping for air. He felt dizzy, and a hand softly placed itself on his back, rubbing small circles into the material that lie there. He glanced up, struggling to find the face of the other. All of a sudden, it was there. It was Kenny, whose face was no longer hidden by his parka, the hood down and a smile on his face. Butters heart skipped a beat, but began to calm at the sight of what could only be his best friend. 

 

He stood, and just stared at Kenny. Even after all he'd said, after every confession he'd made about his deepest worries that he'd been carrying for weeks, the other boy just smiled. Stepping closer, he felt a hand lightly pass through his hair and a slight pressure on his cheek, followed by a laugh as light as air. He watched as Kenny stepped away as quickly as he'd gotten there, a certain bounce in his step that he would never have expected to see. 

 

The other boy spun once, and then twice, turning to glance at the shorter boy again. His smile faltered, a crack in what Butters knew was a facade, but it was quickly placed back on the others lips. There was only silence between the two, and all Butters could do was stare.

 

Suddenly, the sound of an engine in the distance shattered the stale air. Kenny's grin grew larger still, and he turned back to face the road, throwing his hand into a single wave only meant for the other. He looked once to the left, and once to the right, listening for what Butters could only imagine was the approaching vehicle. But, if he was listening for that, it could only mean…

 

Butters bolted forward, his arms thrown out to grab the other boy. But with a slight turn of his head, and a quick smile, the taller boy stepped just out of his grip and into the path of a grey SUV that had turned into the intersection. His arms dropped and he fell to his knees. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, and he slumped to the ground as the sound of sirens blared in the distance. He curled into a ball, throwing his hands over his ears to keep Kenny's final words (no, not his final it couldn't be) in his brain: “See ya soon, Buttercup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, there are some other things I'd like to explore with this scenario but I'm not sure either Everett or I can take it lmao. Anyway, feel free to let me know if you'd like to see more. 
> 
> Come bark at me on tumblr @surroundedbythelonely, I really am lonely lmao
> 
> Until next time! xo


End file.
